


Two Years

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [10]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You and Wonho were the bestest of friends, but when he starts asking if you had ever been in love you don't know exactly how to respond.





	Two Years

“Can I ask you something?” Wonho asked over the phone after a long pause.

“Um, of course, why do you need to ask?” you say as you look down at your homework giving up as your best friend was refusing to let you finish it.

“Have you ever actually been in love?” he mumbles, an awkward tone lacing his voice as he spoke.  
“I don’t know that's an odd thing to ask,” you say as you chew on the eraser on your pencil, thinking about it for a moment before you responded. “I think it depends on the love you are speaking of. There are different types of love, for instance, I love my family and I know I love them. I love my friends, especially my best friend,” you say in a teasing tone causing him to chuckle. “But as far as actually being in love with another person and seeing them as a potential partner, I have yes but only one time.”

Wonho hummed back in reply, the line falling into a slightly awkward silence.

“Did you ever tell that person you loved them?” he finally asked quietly.

Sighing you shake your head as if he was in the room. “No, I am too scared to tell them even still.”  
“So you still have feelings for them?”

“Yes,” you whisper when a knock comes at your door.

“Y/N! Dinners ready!” your mom says quietly before her footsteps fade off down the hall.

“Hey, I gotta go, Dinners ready, wanna come over afterward I am so stumped with my homework.”

“I-Uh, sure Is it Professor Williams work again?” he says with a chuckle, knowing even in high school you sucked at math and now that you were both in college it was even worse.

“Ugh yes! He always so means to us!” you over exaggerate, causing him to chuckle again. “I really gotta go, my stomach is fighting with me, I’ll text you when I get done.

Hanging up you put your phone on the desk and sign, you and Wonho had been friends since middle school and even now you both decided to attend a local college so you could both stay close together, you both were inseparable and spent every moment you could together.

Things took a turn your senior year when Wonho got a girlfriend, at first you were ecstatic for him, but as time went on, you realized you disliked the fact that he was in a relationship it made you jealous for some reason. 

That’s when you felt like it was more than just friendship for you, it was a crush, but all these years you hid it, scared you would ruin your friendship.

Standing up you took a glance at the photo of the two of you after you graduated from high school. Closing your eyes you took a deep breath and shook off the feeling as you turned and went down to dinner.

* * *

A knock at the door had you bolting up and to the door, your homework falling to the floor.

Opening it quickly you were greeted by a wide smile and a blonde hairdo with blue tips.

"God, it took you long enough,” you groan as you turn around and head back to the sofa, picking up your homework and setting it on the coffee table.

“Well, It’s not my fault that you live next to the busiest street in the city!” he barks back as he takes off his shoes and sits next to you.

Rolling your eyes you open up your book and continue to work.

* * *

A few hours passed when suddenly he closes your book.

“Hey! Wonho what the hell,” you yell as you look up to see him inches from your face, his eyes focused on yours.

Your heart started to beat a million miles a minute, as he tilted his head slightly. “Who do you love?”

Gulping you shake your head “I would rather not say, I need to finish this work,” you say as you try to open up your book just to have him stop you and grab your wrists, pinning them together into one of his hands as he places his other on your chin.

“Tell me Y/n, you never keep secrets from me,” he pauses and his eyes widened a little. “Wait, it isn’t me is it?”

Rolling your eyes you look back at him. “And why would I love someone like you Wonho, you are my best friend,” you say, stuttering slightly.

“Exactly the reason to, we know each other better than anyone else does. There is a perfect reason as to why you would,” he chews his lip for a moment before he lets go of your wrists. “I will tell you to mine then since you won’t.”

You shake your head “Wonho, please don-”

“See your upset that I am going to tell you, it’s me I know it is, don’t try to lie to me, I know the way you look at me when you don’t think I’m looking, it’s the same way I look at you when you aren’t looking,” blush spreads across his face as he reads your face waiting for his words to sink in.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me Y/N,” he says as he leans in, kissing your lips sweetly.

The shock hit you all at once, you were kissing your best friend, he had feelings for you. You broke the kiss and looked up at him, “How long?” you ask breathlessly

“Two years,” he says with a slight smirk. “You?”

“Three,” you say as you grab him by the shirt and press your lips together once again.

Minutes passed as you explored each other’s mouths before he broke the kiss. Pressing his forehead to yours.

“Can I ask you something else?” he said with a smirk plastered across his face.

“Yes," you reply breathlessly "My answer is yes."


End file.
